


to restore a clan

by Lanster



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Female Uchiha Itachi, Female Uchiha Sasuke, Gen, Internal Conflict, Karin appears for half a second, Short One Shot, Uchiha Sasuke Needs a Hug, a little bit of Orochimaru being his usual creepy self, some incest leanings, team 7 briefly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26344798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanster/pseuds/Lanster
Summary: Kakashi-sensei called it the age of fragile young love, sighing heavily. Sasuke knows there was never anything fragile about her and never will be.At the age of twelve, she doesn't think what it means to restore a clan. At the age of twelve, she thinks only about killing her sister.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 17





	to restore a clan

**Author's Note:**

> Russian version: https://ficbook.net/readfic/9181754/23502748#part_content
> 
> I tried as best as I could to translate it in English, although I don't have much experience so feel free to point out any mistakes you find

At the age of twelve, Sasuke claims she will restore her clan and kill a certain someone, voice cold and steady. Kakashi-sensei looks at her with his one eye of a dead fish, while Naruto nervously twitches his leg and Haruno boy claps his eyelashes dreamily. Sasuke closes her eyes to see Itachi's soft face, her delicate features; she's always looked like it's easy to break her. 

Every time Haruno, cheeks reddish, harasses her with awkward flirting, Sasuke tells him to get lost, her disgust visible on her face.  
Every time Naruto, cheeks reddish, throws glances at her, Sasuke tries to catch one — like it's a pesky mosquito — and slam it with her disgust. 

Kakashi-sensei called it the age of fragile young love, sighing heavily. Sasuke knows there was never anything fragile about her and never will be.

At the age of twelve, she doesn't think what it means to restore a clan. At the age of twelve, she thinks only about killing her sister.

*

Seeing Itachi in person is as much painful as not seeing her at all or seeing her inside the Tsukuyomi. A black robe smudges the shape of her deceivingly fragile figure, revealing only slender hands and long fingers with kempt nails, but even dressed in this robe compared to the gigantic monstrous shark, predatory showing his pointy teeth, Itachi seems vulnerable. Untill you look right in her eyes. Cold and empty like a nameless tombstone, they promise nothing but torment scarier than anyone's else sharp smile or sword.

If Itachi was as easily breakable as Sasuke's bones are, it would still only be one of her illusions. Every one of Itachi's movements is calculated, every word is weighted; she is an ideal self-directed weapon. She is an unrageful, completely uninvolved with anyone except her own self, apathetic entity, and Sasuke doesn't remember her being anything else. Itachi squeezes all of her memories out when she holds her by the throat. Itachi's eyes are blank mirrors, imprinting Sasuke's horror. 

Drunk with pain, Sasuke thinks she sees cracks in them.

*

One of the legendary Sannin becomes her new sensei, and some things in her mind have to change. Sasuke doesn't notice right away that desire for someone's body can bear several meanings. Kakashi has never looked at her the way Orochimaru does and suddenly she feels so fragile. 

Sasuke throws his helping hands off her shoulders with hot fury, dripping blood down the cold floor of the training room. Orochimaru tells her she doesn't know anything about life yet, smirking sweetly. It seems like he is right. 

At the age of fourteen, Sasuke thinks that if it is how a clan must be restored — with devouring glances and sticky touches — she's not sure she could ever do it.

*

People around often gaze at her like hungry dogs gaze at a piece of fresh meat, and Sasuke gradually gets used to the fact that this gazing doesn't mean the same thing it meant before in her childhood with her male classmates. Karin isn't an exception despite being a girl, but for some reason Sasuke feels less resentment than usual. 

Karin has annoyingly bright hair, she's aggravating and obnoxious, but Sasuke still doesn't stop Karin when one night while others are asleep she takes the glasses off and leans forward, lips parted. Sasuke kisses her back in a slightly awkward way, tasting her first real kiss. It feels almost nice and almost unpleasant at the same time, and in a few seconds Sasuke starts wondering whether Itachi has ever kissed someone like this.

Poisonous fog hangs inside Sasuke's head — she doesn't dare to make a step so she would not get lost in the mist. That's why she suddenly pushes Karin away and wipes her own lips with a hand in revulsion.

*

At the age of sixteen, Sasuke kills Itachi.  
At the age of sixteen, Sasuke claims she will destroy Konoha, voice cold and steady.

Dead sister smiles at her with sorrow and remorse, and her beautiful calm face makes Sasuke remember. Hugging this sickly lean, stone-cold body, she feels like a lost child. 

Kissing the thin line of her lips, Sasuke understands she will never be able to restore her clan.


End file.
